1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for selective control of fluid flow into a production string in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Such wells are typically completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each such production zone to extract the formation fluids (such as hydrocarbons) into the wellbore. These production zones are sometimes separated from each other by installing a packer between the production zones. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore is drawn into a tubing that runs to the surface. It is desirable to control drainage along the production zone or zones to reduce undesirable conditions such as an invasive gas cone, water cone, and/or harmful flow patterns.
The present disclosure addresses these and other needs of the prior art.